timelessfantasyhockeyleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Future Expansion
The TFHL has options for future expansion should the need arise. First Expansion will increase the league from 22 to 24 Teams. The First Potential Expansion will not take place until at least 1984, this is to allow the 1979 Expansion teams to establish depth and the non-expansion teams to fully recover from the 1979 expansion. There will always be two full seasons notice prior to any future Expansion. For example, If the commissionaire decides to apply expansion in 1988, he would announce it in the off-season of 1986 at the latest. All Expansions will involve two (2) expansion teams, to keep balance to the league. Rules * Each Existing Team can Protect One (1) Goaltender, Five (5) Defensemen, and Nine (9) Forwards OR Two (2) Goaltenders, Three (3) Defensemen and Seven (7) Forwards. * Un-Activated Prospects under the age of 23 are automatically protected. Un-Activated Prospects 24 and higher are not protect. * Active Players 21 years of age and younger at the time of the draft are auto-protected, unless they have played three (3) full pro-seasons (123 or more games over three seasons) at the TFHL Level, for which they are not auto-protected and must be selected as a protected choice. * Existing Teams must have a minimum One (1) Goaltender, One (1) Defenseman and Two (2) forwards available for the draft. Team are expected to meet their minimum requirements regardless if all their players can be protected - they must make the minimum amount unprotected. * Existing Teams MUST protect any player with a NTC contract before being allowed to protect any non-NTC players. Only if a team's NTC contracts exceeds his protection options can a NTC player be left unprotected (example: Team has 10 forwards with NTC, one ntc will be left unprotected and no non-ntc forwards protect (unless autoprotected)). * Teams that joined in the league via expansion within the last two (2) seasons are exempt from the Expansion Draft and have their whole roster protected. Example: Teams who joined in 1984, would be except if the draft was in 1986, but not if it was in 1987 or later. * Expansion Teams will select one (1) player from each team per draft round, there will be two (2) draft rounds. * Expansion Teams will switch which team starts the next round based on whom started the first round. * Expansion Teams will draw from existing teas in alphabetical order of the team names. * Existing Teams will loose a total of 4 players. * Existing Teams can not loose more than One (1) Goaltender and One (1) Defenseman, if the team has already lost players in these positions, then a forward must be selected. Teams can loose up to four (4) forwards. * Expansion Teams must finish the Expansion Draft with a minimum of Sixteen (16) Forwards, Ten (10) Defensemen and Four (4) Goaltenders. Note: These numbers will be increased as the number of league teams increase and as such the number of draft players are selected. Potential Expansion Teams Category:Rules